czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Prue Halliwell
'Prudence "Prue" Halliwell '(28 października 1970 roku - 17 maja 2001roku) - Pierworodna córka Patrici "Patty" Halliwell, wiedźmy oraz Victora Bennet'a, śmiertelnika. Jest starszą siostrą Piper i Phoebe oraz przyrodnią, Paige. Już jako dziecko ukazywała swą moc telekinezy, jednak gdy moce sióstr zostały związane, zapomniała o nich. Gdy miała osiem lat została zamordowana jej matka, przez wodnego demona. Niedługo potem opuścił ją ojciec i siostry wychowywała babcia. To wywarło wielki wpływ na jej przyszłość. Została ochrzczona mianem "Superwitch", gdyż jako najstarsza siostra miała najbardziej rozwiniętą moc, mimo iż była pracocholiczką. Zmarła w finale trzeciego sezonu przez wysłannika źródła, Shax'a. Prue często była wspominana, choć nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się w serialu. Była jednak najprawdopodobniej obecna jako duch i tak jak babcia, przesuwała kartki księgi cieni, aby pomóc siostrom Halliwell. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie "Opiekowałaś się tą rodziną lepiej niż ja..." - Patty do Prue w "Just Harried" thumb|left|266px|Prue jako nastolatkaW szkole średniej Prue była bardzo popularna. Znajdowała się na liście najlepszych uczennic, była przewodniczącą szkolnego samorządu i często się buntowała. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w uczeniu się odpowiedzialności i opiekuńczości wobec swojej rodziny. Marzyła o zostaniu profesjonalnym fotografem, prawdopodobnie było to echem jej przeszłego życia w 1920 roku, gdy była jedną z ciotek swej babci, Penelopy. W wieku 21 lat spowodowała wypadek samochodowy i obwiniała się za zranienie Phoebe. W college'u Prue i Piper razem mieszkały w akademiku. Prue poważnie podchodziła do nauki historii sztuki, ale wciąż pozostawała popularna i chodziła na randki z kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej. Siostry pozostały w North Beach do 1997 roku, kiedy Penelopa zachorowała. Wróciły do San Francisco. Babcia zrobiła przed domem wnuczkom zdjęcie. Po odzyskaniu mocy, siostry na zdjęciu zbliżają się do siebie. Babcia chciała użyć mikstury, aby odebrać siostrom moc, wbrew życzeniu Patrici, jednak umarła, zanim zdążyła to zrobić. Moce i zdolności thumb|left|210px|Prue używa telekinezyPrue na początku dysponowała mocą telekinezy - czyli przesuwania przedmiotów za pomocą myśli. W tym celu mrużyła jedynie oczy lub wykonywała ruch ręką. Jej moc była ograniczona wielkością lub wagą przedmiotu, jednak wciąż wzrastała. Kiedyś omyłkowo sklonowała siebie samą i jej moc uległa wtedy znacznemu wzrostowi. Umiejętności pomagały jej również w stosowaniu rozmaitych sztuk walki, na przykład aikido. Pomimo przepowiedni nie była jednak najpotężniejszą wiedźmą w swoim rodzie, dysponującą tą umiejętnością. Jedna z jej przodkiń, Briana Warren, wyrzuciła miecz demona Gabriela na setki mil. Prue podczas podróży dziesięć lat w przyszłość, jednym ruchem dłoni zdemolowała cały strych posiadłości. thumb|Projekcja astralna - drugi i ostatni dar Prue W drugim sezonie uzyskała moc projekcji astralnej - zdolności przebywania w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. W postaci astralnej nie była jednak w stanie używać swoich pozostałych mocy. W odcinku "Primrose Empath" stoczyła pierwszą walkę z demonem bez użycia mocy telekinezy. Dokonała tego dzięki przypadkowo otrzymanej mocy empatii - odczuwania uczuć innych osób - którą nauczyła się kontrolować. Udało jej się wtedy nawet kontrolować zarówno swoją formę astralną jak i prawdziwe ciało jednocześnie. Życie pozamagiczne Życie zawodowe thumb|left|260px|Prue odchodząc z BucklandsNa samym początku Prue pracowała w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w San Francisco, gdzie poznała Rogera, z którym później się zaręczyła. Kiedy ze sobą zerwali, Roger został jej szefem i przejął kolekcję, którą Prue sprowadziła do muzeum. Po tym zdarzeniu odeszła z pracy. Następnie zatrudniła się w Domu Aukcyjnym Buckland's. Jej przełożonymi była tam para demonów podszywających się pod ludzi - Rex Buckland i Hannah Webster. Ich zadaniem było zniszczenie Czarodziejek. Kiedy zawiedli, Buckland's wpadło w poważne kłopoty finansowe. Prue w dużym stopniu przyczyniła się do wyciągnięcia Domu z tarapatów. Kiedy jednak Buckland's posunęło się do sprzedaży fałszywego obrazu, uznała, że nie może tam dłużej pracować i odeszła. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że w poprzednim wcieleniu była uznanym fotografem, postanowiła powrócić do swojej pasji z dzieciństwa. Znalazła pracę w magazynie 415., gdzie została jednym z najlepszych fotografów. Związki i sympatie Miłością życia Prue był policjant Andy Trudeau. Spotykali się ze sobą już w szkole średniej, a znali się do thumb|Wielka miłość Pruedzieciństwa. Ona i Piper wielokrotnie używały na nim swoich mocy, więc babcia musiała mu wciąż wymazywać pamięć. Ponownie spotkali się przypadkowo w szpitalu, gdzie Phoebe została przywieziona po wypadku na rowerze. Po kilku spotkaniach, sprzeczkach i ponownych spotkaniach, postanowili znów spróbować. Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze, do momentu, kiedy Andy został zamordowany przez demona Rodrigueza. Jako jeden z nielicznych poznał tajemnicę sióstr Halliwell. Po fatalnym końcu jej poprzedniego związku, Prue przez długi czas bała się zaangażować. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła spotykać się z kolegą z pracy, Jackiem Sheridanem. Uznała jednak, że ten związek nie ma przyszłości i zaczęła szukać kogoś, z kim ma więcej wspólnego i z kim mogłaby kiedyś założyć rodzinę. Był to jej ostatni długi związek aż do końca roli w serialu. Prue przez bardzo długi czas nie mogła wybaczyć swojemu ojcu, że zostawił je same. Kiedy jednak w wyniku szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności ten uratował jej życie, postanowiła spróbować się z nim dogadać. Okazało się, że nie zostawił ich z własnej woli, ale kazała mu tak zrobić babcia. Siostry odnowiły swoje kontakty z ojcem, który od tej pory coraz częściej pojawiał się w jej życiu. thumb|left|Prue na początku nie najlepiej dogadywała się z ojcem Moce Podsumowując Prue miała takie moce jak : *Telekineza *Projekcja astralna *Zdalna telekineza *Telematerializacja *Fala Telekinetyczna (w przyszłości) Życie jako Czarodziejka Sezon 1 (1998/1999) thumb|left|264px|Prue po śmierci Andy'ego Prue, jako najstarsza siostra posiadła moc telekinezy. Nie od razu uwierzyła w opowiadania Phoebe o Księdze Cieni. Nie podobała jej się też przeprowadzka najmłodszej z siósr i myślała, że żartuje sobie, gdy mówiła, że wskazówka z planszy spirytystycznej się porusza. Już w pierwszym odcinku zwalnia się z pracy kustosza muzeum i przyłącza się do ekipy w domu aukcyjnym prowadzonym przez Rex'a Buckland'a. Spotyka też swojego dawnego chłopaka, inspektora Andy'ego Trudeau'a. Ponownie coś ich łączy i zaczynają się spotykać. Niestety, Prue nie zbyt dobrze czuje się ukrywając, że jest Czarodziejką. Nie zważając na konsekwencje, rzuca Zaklęcie Prawdy, aby dowiedzieć się, co Andy myśli o jej mocach. Niestety, eksperyment daje negatywny skutek. Andy nie chce spotykać się z wiedźmą. Postanawia go omijać, co wcale nie jest takie proste. Na dodatek po wielu latach, siostry odwiedza ich ojciec. Z początku myślały, że Victor współpracuje z demonami. Okazało się jednak, że demonami byli ich nowi sąsiedzi. Pokonała również swój strach przed utonięciem, które chciał wykorzystać demon Barbas do zniszczenia wybranych. Jej nowy szef, Rex również okazał się nie mieć czystych zamiarów, podobnie jak jego dziewczyna Hannah. Wspólnie wrobili Prue w kradzież diademu z domu aukcyjnego, za co ona poszła do więzienia. Prue, po unicestwieniu Rexa i Hannah, ratuje dom aukcyjny z kryzysu. W odcinku "That '70's Episode" przenosi się wraz z siostrami do przeszłości. Spotyka tam swoją, 5-letnią wersję, babcię, a nawed mamę. Okazuje się, że już wcześniej miały moce. Następnie Andy poznaje prawdę o siostrach. Jest wściekły na Prue, za użycie na nim zaklęcia. Mimo iż wcześniej pod jego wpływem oznajmił, że nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować faktu, że Prue jest Czarodziejką, to postanawia spróbować. Ginie jednak w finale sezonu z rąk Rodrigueza, broniąc ukochanej. Sezon 2 (1999/2000) thumb|Prue w Camp Skylark Prue, nadal nie może, pogodzić się ze śmiercią Andy'ego. Mimo to nadal decyduje się walczyć przeciw złu, choć podobnie jak Piper, nie podziela entuzjazmu najmłodszej siostry co do rocznicy. W raz z Phoebe zostają wspólniczkami klub, Piper "P3". Biorą pożyczkę pod zastaw domu. Następnie, nieoczekiwanie siostry, udają się na wycieczkę do przyszłości (2009). Prue jest tam bogatą biznesmenką, posiadającą wiele filii swego domu aukcyjnego na świecie. Jest też blondynką. Niedługo potem zamienia się, przypadkiem w mężczyznę. Spotkała również, Sam'a Wilder'a, byłego ducha światłości swojej matki, a zarazem jej kochanka (później okazuje się że mają córkę Paige), który poświecił za nią życie dla wodnego demona. Dawny partner Andy'ego, Darryl Morris dowiaduje się o zdolnościach Halliwell i od tej pory często im pomagał.W tym samym odcinku powrócił demon strachu, Barbas i omal przez niego, nie zabiła swych sióstr. Poznaje wtedy też Bane'a z którym nawiązuje romans parę odcinków później i za jej namową zgadza się wrócić do wiezienia. Poznaje również swe przeszłe wcielenie, Phoebe Browen, która jest kuzynką przeszłych wcieleń swych sióstr: Pearl Russell (Przeszłe wcielenie Phoebe) oraz Priscille Baxter (Przeszłe życie Piper i zarazem prababcia sióstr). O mało również nie ginie w odcinku "Apocalypse, Not".W finale sezonu, przez Dżina zostaje zamieniona w nastolatkę i umiera z rąk demona, któremu ukradł moc. Jednak po wypowiedzeniu kolejnych życzeń przez Piper i Phoebe, znów żyje. Otrzymuje też nową moc projekcji astralnej. Rozpoczęła również nową pracę, jako fotograf w magazynie "415". Sezon 3 (2000/2001 ) thumb|left|Prue jako empatka Prue, podobnie jak Phoebe, martwi się długą nieobecnością siostry, która wraz z Leo, wyruszyła poznać starszyznę. Obie poznają przystojnego, adwokata Cole'a Turner'a z którym, później zaczyna spotykać się najmłodsza. Wspiera również Piper, gdy ta cierpiała, po chwilowej stracie ukochanego. Stała się też przez chwilę empatą, dzieki czemu sama pokonała Vinceres'a. Wraz z siostrami zostały wezwane do dalekiej przeszłości przez Eva'e. Okazuje się że, jeszcze wtedy nie narodzona Melinda Warren jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Niedługo potem, okazuje się że, na Prue, poluje jej psychofanka, Abbey, kelnerka z P3. W odcinku "Sleuthing With The Enemy", Czarodziejki dowiadują się o drugiej tożsamości Cole'a. Okazał się być on Belthazor'em, którego siostry polowały od dawna. thumb|Prue zamienia się w psa Wierzy Phoebe, gdy ta mówi że, unicestwiła go. Później okazuje się być to kłamstwem.W życiu najstarszej wiedźmy, ponownie pojawia się ojciec, Victor Bennet. Nie wiedziała że, najmłodsza kontaktowała się z nim. Mimo iż z początku znów ma do niego zimne stosunki to godzą się, gdy ten ratuje jej życie. Od tej pory zamieszkał w San Franciscko i odwiedzał córki. Później wyszła bezwolnie za mąż za Zile'a, złego czarnoksiężnika. Przez to ona, jak i jej siostry stały się chwilowo złe. We trzy unicestwiły go. W tym samym czasie, ponownie pojawia się Cole. Nie podoba się to Prue i nie ufa mu (Podobnie jak później Paige). Podczas ślubu Piper i Leo, jej astralna projekcja, zbuntowała się i uciekła z poznanym we śnie T.J. Mimo tego ślub i tak później się odbył. W następnym epizodzie, na własne oczy, spotyka śmierć. Jest na niego zła za to że, zabrał jej matkę. Była też opętana przez jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych, pychę. Zamienia się też w psa, aby wytropić Banshee. Umiera w finale sezonu zabita przez assasyna źródła Shax'a, przed którym próbowała obronić Dr. Griffithse'a. Okoliczności śmierci thumb|left|Ostateczna śmierć PruePrue zakończyła życie w odcinku "All Hell Breaks Loose". Siostry walczyły w nim z demonem Shaxem. Udało mu się zabić Prue i Piper, jednak Phoebe wraz z Leo zdążyli je uleczyć. Najstarsze siostry wybiegły z domu, aby zniszczyć demona. Udało im się dokonać tego na środku pobliskiej ulicy. Nie wiedziały jednak, że całe zdarzenie nagrywane jest przez ekipę telewizyjną. Nie próżnuje ona ani chwili i ujawnia całemu światu sensacyjny materiał walki czarownic z demonem. Pod drzwiami posiadłości sióstr zbierają się całe tłumy żądnych sensacji reporterów i ludzi chcących dowiedzieć się więcej. Kiedy siostry dowiadują się, że pozornie unicestwiony Shax nadal żyje, udają się pod szpital, aby ostatecznie go unicestwić. Jednak znowu są nagrywane przez telewizję. Pod posiadłością, Piper zostaje postrzelona przez kobietę z tłumu. Prue odwozi ją do szpitala, mimo wszystko Piper jednak umiera. Leo nie słyszy wołania najstarszej siostry, gdyż wraz z Phoebe jest w podziemiu, próbując ocalić Cole'a. By uratować siostrę i odwrócić bieg zdarzeń Phoebe zwraca się do Tempusa - demona czasu - z prośbą o cofnięcie wskazówek zegara. Tempus cofnie czas tylko wtedy, kiedy Phoebe zmieni strony i osiądzie w podziemiu. Jako że jest to jedyna możliwość, by świat magii pozostał w tajemnicy przed śmiertelnikami i by przywrócić Piper do życia, Phoebe przystaje na warunek Tempusa. Czas zostaje cofnięty do chwili, w której Shax rzucił Piper i Prue przez ścianę. Tym razem jednak nie ma żadnej osoby, która mogłaby pomóc siostrom, ponieważ Phoebe i Leo są w podziemiu. Całość przynosi tragiczny koniec - Prue ostatecznie ginie. Życie po śmierci "Wciąż mam cichą nadzieję zobaczyć ją, wchodzącą do tego domu" - Phoebe o siostrze w odcinku "A Knight To Remember" thumb|260px|Dzwi zamykane przez Prue Prue nigdy więcej nie pokazała się w serii. Babcia tłumaczyła to tym że, muszą się przyzwyczaić do wykonania nowego przeznaczenia. Chodziło jej o ich przyrodnią siostrę Paige, której Prue nigdy nie poznała. W dwugodzinnym otwarciu czwartego sezonu, odbył się jej pogrzeb. Uczestniczyli w niej rodzina i przyjaciele. Przybywa, nawet Paige, która jak sama powiedziała, czuła z nią więź, która próbowała dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Siostry, zwłaszcza Piper z początku, zupełnie nie mogły pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Była przez to często wspominana. Po śmierci często określano ją mianem "Super Wiedźmy" zwłaszcza przez Paige. W odcinku "Cat House" twarzy jej nie pokazano (Najprawdopodobniej aktorka nie wyraziła zgody) była jedyna obecna pod postacią psa po transformacji. Często fakt o jej śmierci wykorzystywały demony takie jak: Źródło czy Barbas. Podobno też jak jej babcia, przewracała kartki księgi, aby pomagać siostrom. W finale siódmego sezonu, siostry wykorzystały jej wiedzę na temat jej mocy, projekcji astralnej, świadczyło o tym, też to że, po tym zdarzeniu Piper powiedziała cicho "Dziękuje! Prue". W tym samym odcinku jako duch zamyka drzwi domu. Było to jej tradycją, którą kontynuował dalszy ród (Chris w finale piątego sezonu czy wnuczka Piper w finale serii). Trzecie dziecko Piper, nazwała Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Podobnie też nazywała się jej wnuczka która, zamknęła drzwi podczas finału serii (potwierdzone w Charmed Magazine). 708px-3x02-Prue.jpg|Kilka zdjęć o najstarszej z Czarodziejek 212px-0x00-Prue.jpg|Mała Prue 212px-2x22-PrueTeenager.jpg|Prue nastolatka 212px-0x03-Prue.jpg|Prue po wypadku, w którym ucierpiała Phoebe 212px-0x04-Prue.jpg 212px-1x02-Prue.jpg 719px-Dead_man_dating_3.jpg 212px-1x12-Prue.jpg 212px-1x03-PrueWorried.jpg|Prue bardzo często martwiła się o swoje siostry 713px-1x07-Prue.jpg|Jednak dla każdego miała uśmiech 0074.png|Złota rączka 212px-1x10-Prue.jpg 30rmscx.jpg 212px-1x08-Prue.jpg 719px-Ive_got_you_under_my_skin_2.jpg 713px-Prue_WFH_2.jpg 212px-1x11-Prue.jpg 713px-WIB_9.jpg 713px-Prue_DS_1.jpg 212px-1x16-Prue.jpg 720px-1x12-Prue.jpg 713px-1x19-Prue.jpg 212px-Charmed_-_Unaired_Pilot_(28).jpg 212px-1x19-PruePotion.jpg|Prue przygotowuje eliksir 212px-1x08-PrueTruthSpell.jpg|Prue przy Księdze Cieni 713px-1x21-Prue.jpg 713px-1x18-Prue.jpg 713px-1x22PrueAndyFuneral.jpg|Prue na pogrzebie Andy'ego 162px-Prue10.PNG 169px-Prue11.PNG 708px-1Wrestling_With_Demons.jpg 713px-Charmed119_034.jpg|Prue pierwszy raz używa telekinezy za pomocą rąk 708px-2x10-Prue.jpg 711px-3Pardon_My_Past.jpg Prue_05.jpg 151px-PhotoGalleryLib_GrowingTheBigOne_0016U_SD_D01_0434.jpg 212px-1x20-Prue.jpg 212px-2x15-Prue-Telekinesis.gif 711px-2x15-Prue.jpg 212px-Prue's_clip_(02).jpg|Prue przesówa przedmiot za pomocą dłoni 212px-2x21-Prue.jpg 708px-2x03-Prue.jpg 212px-Prue_LeatherJacket6.jpg 708px-2x01-Prue.jpg 212px-3x20-Prue.jpg 212px-3x16-Prue.jpg 711px-2x11-Prue.jpg 212px-2x08-Prue.jpg 212px-2x07-Prue.jpg 212px-Charmed321_155.jpg 708px-3x12-Prue.jpg 708px-3x08-Prue.jpg Prue hff.jpg 711px-2x14-Prue.jpg|Prue gdy dowiedziała się, że w przeszłym wcieleniu była fotografem 711px-Prue_PardonMyPast1.jpg 507px-Prue_Halliwell_Eve.jpg|Wycieczka sióstr w przeszłość 212px-Charmed304_721.jpg 708px-3All_Halliwells_Eve.jpg 212px-560223_1300816218749_400_300.jpg 711px-3The_Good,_The_Bad_And_The_Cursed.jpg 159px-Prue_5484848432.jpg 212px-Prue7.jpg|Prue zostaje fotografem 212px-3x19-Prue.jpg Prue_03.jpg 712px-2x18-Prue.jpg 711px-2x12-Prue.jpg Prue-Halliwell2.jpg 711px-2x13-Prue.jpg 708px-2The_Paitned_World.jpg 212px-2x02-PrueHalliwell.jpg|Prue wycieczka w przyszłość Zsr1jq.jpg 711px-SEASON2FINALE.jpg|Prue zamyka drzwi 212px-3x07-Prue.jpg 711px-2Bride_and_gloom.jpg 212px-Charmed307_706.jpg 713px-4Love_Hurts.jpg 711px-2Pragmatism.jpg 212px-2x02-Prue.jpg 212px-Charmed311_096.jpg 708px-2x04-Prue.jpg 212px-548104_ZE6R31SKW6U53YQWUS3HNFLD15V5UM_3x06-prue15_H004731_L.jpg 708px-Prue_SU.jpg 212px-Charmed306_030.jpg 711px-6Pre-Witched.jpg A3h5vl.jpg 711px-3x14-Prue.jpg 185px-3268531737_5e9a91e0bc.jpg 212px-Charmed306_790.jpg M9sjzp.jpg 212px-3x14-PrueGuns.jpg 212px-Charmed314_770.jpg 212px-Charmed310_047.jpg 212px-3x18-Prue.jpg Rck5j6.jpg|Prue po spotkaniu z Aniołem Śmierci 212px-Charmed311_216.jpg 711px-4Just_Harried.jpg|Prue - ślub Piper i Leo 708px-6Sleuthing_With_Enemey.jpg 711px-Prue_GMAS.jpg 137px-Prue_H1.jpg 333ibh0.jpg|Prue podczas walki z demonem 444px-Prue_Ms.Hellfire.jpg|Prue jako Pani Hellfire 212px-3x17-Prue.jpg 659px-Prue_DTAH1.jpg 212px-2x17-Prue.jpg 713px-SEASON1FINALE.jpg 180px-Blessing_cup.jpg 708px-7Ms_HellFire.jpg 708px-3x15-Prue.jpg 166px-Prue1ava6zk.png 711px-2x20-Prue.jpg 2h51wzm.jpg prudence halliwell55.jpg 212px-3x11-PrueScry.jpg 708px-3x11-Prue.jpg 212px-3x21-Prue.jpg 212px-Prue_..jpg 181px-Prue-Halliwell_1.jpg 212px-3x22-Prue.jpg|Prue w dniu swojej śmierci 212px-4x03-PrueDeath.jpg|Miejsce pochówku Prue 212px-4x06-Necklace.jpg|Naszyjnik Prue 293.doherty.90210.120808.jpg charmed517xb.jpg k,Njg3MjE4OTQsNDY5NTQwNjk=,f,0045ckgt.jpg WhichPrueMain.jpg ScreencapS6_PruePaige.jpg|Prue i Paige Charmed-prue-and-Paige-charmed-31301951-480-360.jpg k,Njg3MjE4OTQsNDY5NTQwNjk=,f,paige_or_prue.jpg Konto zgonów Przez 3 z 8 sezonów Prue zginęła 3 razy: . Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Pracownicy Buckland's Kategoria:Użytkownicy telekinezy Kategoria:Użytkownicy projekcji astralnej Kategoria:Siostry Halliwell Kategoria:Ród Halliwell Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy przyzywania Kategoria:Pół-śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Potężne czarownice Kategoria:Pół-czarownice Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Ród Warren Kategoria:Użytkownicy księgi cieni Kategoria:Użytkownicy fali telekinetycznej Kategoria:Użytkownicy psychokinezy Kategoria:Użytkownicy aportacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy trzech Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1970 roku Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Halliwell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Halliwellów Kategoria:Mieszkańcy San Francisco Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Sezon 8 Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:SEZON 9 & 10 Kategoria:Postacie posiadające imię na "P"